With the development of network technology, all sorts of news throughout the world may be issued to users via various kinds of media. Fora given news event, various kinds of media (such as a news website or a news application) will edit different news, and the news issued by different media will have different focuses to a certain extent, but various news reporting the given news event will also have more or less overlapped information.
The users may need to extract desired information only after reading a plurality of news reports, thus resulting in a low efficiency in acquiring news by the users. To help the users to improve the efficiency in acquiring news, a plurality of pieces of news of the given news event may be gathered, redundant information in the plurality of pieces of news may be removed, and a commentary directing to the news event may be extracted.